


ten things louis tomlinson loves about liam payne

by ah_choo (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, or i just think they are drabbles, they're just a bunch of short notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis just really loves his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten things louis tomlinson loves about liam payne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwaniak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/gifts).



> um... hi? i'm pretty nervous because it's my first lilo (okay, maybe second), but also first fic in english. i'm not a native speaker, so forgive me if you'll find any mistakes. (and you can message me about them! i won't be mad, i know i'm not perfect.) i would appreciate comments and kudos, because they are (besides coffee) every author's fuel.
> 
> this fic will be just short notes, exactly 10 and i don't know how often i will be updating, but i have to warn you i'm not systematic, sorry.
> 
> (this one goes for ola because she's the biggest lilo shipper i know and she showed me how great this pairing is)
> 
> if you wanna talk to me my tumblr is nialljamez :)

It’s a bit stereotypical, huh? To like someone’s smile. But fuck that, everyone has the right to do it. It’s one of the things that make people attractive to others. Because why the stereotypical, cliché things are considered bad? That’s some hipster shit you don’t have to listen to.

Yes, I love his smile. I love how generous it is, because just looking at it can completely melt your heart so it’s just a pink puddle on the floor and you’re trying to wipe it, but you can’t, because you’re in awe.

I don’t think anyone could mimic it. If some painter wanted to paint it, they wouldn’t show what it does to the world. Because when Liam smiles, the birds are singing louder, the sun is shining brighter and the sky is even more blue. The colors become more… colorful? Like, you know, you see sometimes TV’s in the shop, when they’re in the row and there’s one thing playing on all of them, probably some movie about wildlife, and on one screen the movie is faded in comparision to the other. So when you look only at that TV it seems normal, but when you look at that super HD beside you just stare silently, because it’s so much better. To me, that’s looking at world when I see his smile.

Any sculptor wouldn’t perfectly show how his face muscles work, because for me it’s pure magic. His body works like it was programmed by mother nature herself. Maybe you don’t believe me, but have you seen the Madame Tussaud’s wax figure of him? Yeah, exactly, that’s what I’m talking about.

His smile is made by his lips, which I love too. I love to kiss them when they’re dry and bleeding, I love to kiss them when they taste like pizza or spaghetti or alcohol, I love to kiss them when they’re wet form tears and I love to kiss them when they’re swollen and bright pink after the amazing blowjob he gave me.

But my favorite thing about Liam’s smile is when we’re alone, and that smile is exclusively for me. That boy just smiles, and I can feel loved, I can feel protected, I can feel like we’re the only ones in this world because the reality – fans, media, management, other boys – disappear.

My name is Louis Tomlinson and I love Liam Payne’s smile.


End file.
